Lettre miracle
by TiteOshun
Summary: Quelques mots écrit sur un bout de papier, un peu de courage, un zeste de chance. Ça donne quoi? La timide Violette en a fait l'expérience avec un certain jeune homme de son lycée.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Hello la compagnie! Me revoilà, de passage, avec un petit OS qui m'ai venu un beau jour dans ma petite tête! Basé sur le jeu en ligne Amour Sucré, il est centré sur un petit couple qui me tiens à cœur. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Lettre miracle**

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Un bruit de poignée de porte brisa le silence. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, posa son sac par terre, contre son bureau, s'installa sur sa chaise et alluma sa lampe de bureau. La lumière blanche éclaira alors son visage pâle. Elle resta un moment ainsi, fixant un point invisible devant elle. Puis elle replaça une de ses mèches violacé derrière son oreille.

Violette soupira alors qu'elle sortit un classeur de son sac. Après y avoir décroché une feuille vierge, elle ouvrit sa trousse et en sorti un crayon.

Après quelques seconde à jouer avec son stylo, elle se lança :

_« Salut._

_Enfin, j'ai pris cinq minutes pour me poser. Me voilà assise sur ma chaise de bureau, dans ma chambre d'adolescente. _

_Enfin, j'ai attrapé une feuille de classeur et un stylo et je suis là, en train de t'écrire._

_Enfin, je vais te le dire... Encore faut-il que j'y arrive. Si déjà j'ai du mal à les mettre sur papier, je me vois mal te les dires en face. Et pourtant ce sont que des mots, de simple mots... Des mots composés de lettres, que l'on trouve dans le dictionnaire et que le commun des mortels utilise tous les jours. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à les écrire... ?_

_Je me sens stupide tu sais... Je suis là, en train de jouer avec mon crayon, fixant cette page blanche qui se rempli difficilement._

_Je me souviens encore du premier jour où je t'ai vu. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait que je n'ai pas oublié ce jour, mais l'image que j'ai eus de toi est restée gravé dans ma tête. Et je suis certaine qu'un lavage de cerveau de l'effacerait pas..._

_Je n'ai pas oublié où tu te trouvais, assis sur un des bancs du lycée, celui juste à côté du chêne. Tu étais assis sur le dossier, les pieds posé sur l'assise... Tu avais des écouteurs dans les oreilles et tes doigts jouaient des accords sur une guitare imaginaire. Tu avais coincé une de tes mèches rouge derrière ton oreille et ton pieds battait la mesure. _

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, appuyée contre un mur, mon carton à dessin contre moi, à te regarder. C'est la sonnerie de début de cours qui m'a réveillé. _

_Depuis, il se passe pas un jour sans que je ne te regarde, de loin. Souvent, tu es seul, dans ton monde, les autres t'évitent, bien que je ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi... Des fois, tu es avec ton ami Lysandre. Vous parlez musique. Et quelques fois, tu joue de la guitare. Et moi, je t'écoute, comme transportée sur un nuage, bercée par ta musique._

_Voilà, déjà tout un paragraphe et je n'ai pas encore marqué les mots que je veux te dire... Décidément... Quelle idiote je fais... C'est pourtant pas compliqué..._

_J'aimerais tellement avoir un peu plus de courage... Un peu plus d'assurance. Comme Iris... J'envie sa joie de vivre, sa facilité à aller vers les autres. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, elle est venu te voir, pour récupérer ton devoir maison. Elle t'a parlé avec tant de facilité... Elle a rit à ton sarcasme... Tu as esquissé un petit sourire... Et moi, j'étais assise à ma table, observant la scène de loin, avec envie... _

_Je serais bien incapable de faire la même chose... Rien que lorsque ton regard croise le mien, je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate et je tourne aussitôt les yeux, me cachant dans mon cahier. J'aimerais beaucoup me transformer en petite souris pour pouvoir me cacher dans un petit trou dans le mur dans ces moments là._

_Et encore un paragraphe... Le temps s'écoule... Je le vois sur mon réveil, posé à côté de mon lit. Voilà presque une heure que je suis là. Faire mes devoirs, résoudre des équations de maths ou une traduction d'un texte en anglais me parait plus simple que d'écrire cette lettre._

_Et à quoi bon... Même si j'arrive à écrire ses mots, est-ce que j'arriverais à te donner cette lettre ? Probablement pas. Et même si j'y arrive, par je ne sais quel miracle, la liras-tu ? Cela me paraît impossible. Après tout, qui suis-je ? Juste une jeune fille de seize ans, perdue parmi ses camarades de classe, constamment cachée derrière un cahier, un livre ou son carton à dessin._

_Je suis juste une personne qui joue les discrètes, longe les murs et se fait oublier par tout le monde. Je suis certaine que si je suis absente un jour, personne dans la classe ne le remarquerait. _

_De tout façon, pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à une fille aussi invisible que moi ? _

_Voilà... Tous ça pour rien. Au final, ça ne mènera nul part. Maintenant que je le sais, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus de crainte... _

_Je t'aime Castiel._

_Violette »_

La jeune fille reboucha son stylo et se laissa tomber contre son dossier, fixant le plafond. Et voilà, elle les avait écrit. Ses fameux mots si difficile à dire. Ils étaient là, posés sur cette feuille de papier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est le voix de son père, à l'autre bout de l'appartement, qui l'en sortit. Le dîner était près.

Elle plia la lettre en trois et la glissa dans l'enveloppe. Elle écrivit ensuite « Castiel » sur le dessus et la posa sur son bureau, avant de se lever, d'éteindre sa lampe et de sortir de sa chambre, en direction de la cuisine.

À quoi bon, de toute façon, cette lettre n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à son destinataire...

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Violette était sur le point de partir au lycée. Au moment de quitter sa chambre, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe de la veille. Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir jeter à la poubelle hier soir ? Comme ça, elle ne serait pas planté là, au milieu de sa chambre, ne savant pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle soupira, attrapa la lettre et la glissa sans son sac.

Arrivée devant le lycée, elle le vit du premier coup d'œil. Il était adossé contre le mur, fumant sa cigarette, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le cœur de la pauvre jeune fille s'emballa alors. C'était le bon moment. Il était seul, personne ne faisait vraiment attention, trop occupé à rentrer dans la cour du lycée. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de traverser la rue, de tourner sur sa droite pour passer juste devant lui, lui donner la lettre, juste en tendant le bras, avant de prendre ensuite sur sa gauche, afin d'entrer dans le lycée. Très simple donc. En théorie.

Finalement, elle se lança et commença à traverser la rue, après avoir attendu qu'une voiture passe. Plus que cinq mètres. La voilà sur le trottoir. Castiel se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'avança, lentement. Plus que quatre mètres. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Plus que trois mètres. Elle serra la lettre dans sa main. Plus que deux mètres. Ses joues étaient sûrement déjà rouge. Plus qu'un mètre. Elle pouvait entendre légèrement la musique qu'il écoutait. À ce moment là, elle eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait. Elle était juste devant lui. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter et de lui tendre la lettre, elle continua sa route sans ralentir. Et tourna à gauche et entra dans la cour du lycée.

Elle marcha encore quelques mètres puis s'arrêta. Quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Si proche du but alors pourquoi ? Elle serra encore un peu la lettre dans sa main avant de la déchirer en plusieurs morceaux et de jeter le tout dans une poubelle. Terminé les élans de courage pitoyable. Terminé ses faux espoirs ! Tout ça, c'est bel et bien terminé ! Installée de loin et le regarder. C'était déjà pas mal !

La journée se passa tranquillement. Les cours, un devoir surprise de la part de monsieur Faraize, le cours de sport donner par Boris, les rires superficiels d'Ambre et ses amies qui résonnaient dans les couloirs du lycée, l'éternel bonne humeur d'Iris. Une journée banal.

De retour chez elle, Violette décida de se pencher sur son exposé de science et sa page d'exercice de mathématique, afin d'oublier complètement sa folie du matin et cette fameuse lettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais du écrire.

OoOoOoOoO

Une nouvelle journée commença. Violette arriva au lycée en avance, comme à son habitude. Elle aimait ce moment de la journée où plus de la moitié des élèves n'étaient pas encore là, et où les couloirs étaient presque désert. Quelque fois, elle y croisait Nathaniel, très matinal lui aussi. Une journée qui s'annonçait donc aussi banal que toutes les autres, jusqu'à son arrivé devant son casier. Une lettre dépassait de la porte. Surprise, la jeune fille chercha du regard quelqu'un, qui aurait pu être là, mais le couloir était désert. Elle attrapa le papier et l'ouvrit. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sortie la feuille pliée en trois et la déplia. C'était sa lettre, écrite la veille et entièrement recollé par de nombreux bout de scotch. Que faisait sa lettre ici ? Ne l'avait-elle pas déchiré et jeté à la poubelle ? Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la poubelle de la cour, là où elle s'était débarrassé de son écrit. Celle-ci était vide, probablement vidée hier soir à la fermeture du lycée. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. C'était son écriture et chaque mots, chaque phrases était identique à ce qu'elle avait écrit. Et tout ce scotch, signe que la lettre avait été déchirée. Mais qui ? Qui avait récupéré sa lettre et l'avait recollé pour la lui rendre ? Voulait-on se moquer d'elle ? Avec cette lettre, il y a de quoi en plus.

C'était alors qu'elle remarqua une inscription, tout en bas. Ce n'était pas son écriture. Contrairement à sa calligraphie souple et légère, celle-ci était dure et la personne avait appuyer fort sur son crayon noir. Elle avait écrit en bleu. Son cœur se mit à battre vite lorsqu'elle lu les quelques mots ajouté :

_**« Rendez-vous à 18h, sous le chêne du parc »**_

Un rendez-vous ? Elle ? Mais avec qui ? Ce n'était pas signé... Elle sursauta alors lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Par réflexe, elle cacha la lettre dans son sac et se retourna, faisant face à Iris et Rosalya. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, la sonnerie de début de cours les poussa à entrer en classe.

Toute la journée, Violette chercha qui avait bien pu récupérer sa lettre et qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle passa en revu tout les gens de sa classe mais personne ne semblait convenir. C'était forcément quelqu'un qui l'avait vu jeter la lettre hier. Seulement, la cour était pleine de monde ce matin là. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui.

Son seul indice, cette écriture. Violette avait une bonne mémoire des images. Elle eut alors une idée.

À l'inter-cours, elle se dirigea vers la salle des délégués. Elle frappa et entra, tombant sur Nathaniel.

« Je peux t'aider Violette ?

-Euh... Oui... J'aimerais, si possible, rectifier un truc sur mon devoir maison qu'on t'a rendu ce matin. J'y ai fait une erreur.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très juste que tu puisse changer quelque chose à ton devoir alors que tu l'as rendu. D'autre aimerait aussi faire pareil tu sais.

-Je sais... Mais c'est une minuscule faute... S'il te plaît, c'est juste un coup de crayon. C'est pas comme si j'allais refaire tout un exercice...

-Mmh... C'est vrai... Bon, je t'accorde ça, parce que tu es une bonne élève, mais c'est juste pour cette fois, n'en fais pas une habitude hein ?

-Pas de problème. Merci beaucoup Nathaniel !

-La pile est là ! » Dit-il en pointant de son stylo une pile de feuille.

Quelle chance, elle allait pouvoir regarder tout les devoirs de la classe et donc chercher l'écriture de son rendez-vous mystère.

Une à une, elle passa en revue chaque copie. Puis son regard s'arrêta enfin sur une écriture qui semblait convenir. Le « R » est penché du même côté, le « E » est presque aplatie entre les deux autre lettres. Oui, pas de doute, c'était la même écriture ! Elle leva alors les yeux vers le haut de la copie, afin d'y lire le nom. À nouveau, son pauvre cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle lu le prénom : « Castiel »

Castiel ?! C'était Castiel qui avait récupéré sa lettre et qui lui donnait rendez-vous ce soir ?

Ses joues devaient probablement être rouge vives, parce que la voix du délégué la sortie de ses pensées :

« Ça va Violette ?

-Euh... Oui oui ! M...Merci de m'avoir laisser voir ma copie ! »

Rapidement, elle replaça toute les copies correctement sur la table et sortit rapidement du bureau, lâchant un « au revoir » avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Violette le passa à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Et surtout, à comprendre. Si c'était Castiel qui avait récupéré sa lettre, ça voulait dire qu'il l'avais lu, surtout s'il avait recollée tout les morceaux un à un. Cette seule pensée la fit de nouveau rougir. Par habitude, elle baissa la tête et se cacha derrière son cahier.

Que faire maintenant ? Aller à se rendez-vous ? Elle pouvait en plus, exceptionnellement, son père rentrera plus tard ce soir, au alentour de 20h. Ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de s'y rendre et de rentrer, sans qu'il le sache et lui pose des questions gênantes.

Mais, et si ce rendez-vous était un moyen de se moquer d'elle ? Lorsqu'elle arriverait au chêne, lui et peut-être d'autre personnes du lycée, seraient là et se moqueraient d'elle...

Non... Castiel n'était pas de ce genre de personne... Ambre, Lee et Charlotte était du genre à faire ça. Mais pas lui.

Timidement, elle regarda derrière elle, en direction de sa place. Comme à son habitude, il avait sa tête posé sur sa main, ses yeux dans le vague, probablement en train d'écouter qu'un mot sur deux du cours.

Et finalement, la sonnerie de fin de cours réveilla la classe et mit fin à cette journée. Chacun rentrait chez lui, mais Violette resta un moment debout devant le lycée, ne sachant toujours pas si elle allait se rendre au rendez-vous. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, après tous, elle avait encore largement le temps.

L'appartement était vide et silencieux. L'adolescente se posa sur le canapé, laissant échapper un soupir. Elle jeta un œil sur la pendule accroché au mur.

17h20

Plus que quarante minutes avant le rendez-vous de Castiel. Elle jouait nerveusement avec les pans de sa tunique. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Que faire ?

Elle détestait être aussi indécise... Puis son regard se posa sur son carton à dessin. Elle pourrait très bien se rendre au parc pour dessiner. Après tous, elle en a bien le droit. Et, par le plus grand des hasard, elle pourrait peut-être passer à proximité d'un fameux grand chêne.

Plus sûr d'elle, elle se leva, attrapa son carton à dessin, son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Rapidement, elle se regarda dans le miroir et replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Une minute, serait-elle en train de se faire belle ? Elle s'arrêta net dans ses gestes, secoua la tête et sortie de l'appartement.

OoOoOoOoO

La voilà arrivée au parc. Un œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait encore dix minutes devant elle avant le rendez-vous. De loin, elle voyait la cime du grand chêne. Castiel était peut-être déjà à son tronc... Elle inspira un grand coup et se mit en route dans la direction de son lieu de rendez-vous.

Chaque pas la rapprochait un peu plus de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs mois. Le chemin lui paraissait à la fois très long et pourtant si court. La voilà déjà en bas du petit chemin qui monte jusqu'au pied du chêne. Elle leva les yeux et l'aperçu. Il était là, appuyé contre le tronc, les deux mains dans ses poches, fixant ses pieds. Couché à côté, son chien somnolait. Il semblait seul, mais d'autre personne pouvaient très bien se cacher dans les buissons alentour...

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'être aussi parano !

Timidement, elle se cacha derrière un autre arbre. Qu'elle idiote ! Pourquoi se cacher ? C'est elle qu'il attendait ! Mais ses pieds refusaient de faire un pas de plus.

Le clocher de l'église sonna alors ses dix-huit coups journalier. Voilà, c'était l'heure. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil, complètement paralysée par sa timidité.

Peut-être qu'il finira par partir... Mais Castiel se contenta de jeter un œil sur son portable avant de soupirer et de remettre ses mains dans ses poches. Manifestement, il ne comptait pas partir tout de suite.

Soudain, son chien leva sa tête et regarda dans sa direction. L'avait-il vu ? Ou sentit ? Après tout, les chien ont un odorat hyper développé... Il avait peut-être sentit son parfum.

Le voilà debout à présent, remuant la queue. Aucun doute, elle était repérée. Déjà, Castiel regardait aussi dans sa direction, mais de là où elle était, il ne pouvait pas la voir.

D'un coup, son compagnon a quatre pattes se mit à courir vers elle, aboyant joyeusement. Prise de panique, Violette quitta sa cachette et se mis à courir dans l'autre direction, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le chien. Jamais de toute son existence elle avait couru aussi vite. Comme si ses pieds étaient devenue légers ou que des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Elle avait dévalé le chemin à une vitesse ahurissante. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, rattrapé par son souffle. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une allée. Complètement essoufflée, elle s'accroupit, essayant de reprendre une respiration normal. Les aboiements avaient cessé, l'animal avait sûrement arrêté de la poursuivre.

Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Castiel l'avait sûrement vu partir comme une folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser d'elle à présent ? Il doit probablement la prendre pour une malade après un tel spectacle.

Décidément, rien allait quand elle essayait d'être comme toute adolescente normale. Flirter avec un garçon paraissait si simple d'un point de vue extérieur mais en faite, c'était si compliqué... Pourquoi c'était-elle engagée la dedans... ? Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle, à dessiner, comme elle l'avait toujours fait ! Par habitude, elle plongea sa main dans son sac, cherchant à tâtons sa trousse. Mais celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle l'avait sûrement fait tomber lors de sa fuite ! Et mince ! Manquait plus que ça ! Perdre sa trousse avec tout son matériel à dessin ! Elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée ce matin tiens.

Après plusieurs minutes, son cœur et sa respiration avaient reprit un rythme normal mais elle resta accroupie, fixant ses chaussures.

Puis un ombre se posa devant elle. Curieuse, elle leva les yeux et tomba sur sa trousse. Et encore derrière, un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien. Celui de Castiel.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Violette tomba à la renverse et se retrouva sur les fesses.

« Tiens, tu devrais faire attention à tes affaires !

-Merci.

Elle récupéra sa trousse, encore un peu sous le choc de l'apparition soudaine du jeune homme.

Plusieurs seconde s'écoulèrent alors, dans un silence total.

-Tu compte rester les fesses par terre ? Reprit-il finalement.

Prenant conscience qu'elle était toujours assise par terre. Violette se releva précipitamment et dépoussiéra ses fesses énergiquement, détournant le regard. La voilà encore ridicule !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné cette lettre ?

Aïe, le sujet qu'elle voulait absolument éviter ! Castiel ne tournait pas autour du pot au moins !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, peu désireuse de répondre à cette question.

-Sais-tu le temps que j'ai mis à recoller tous les morceaux ? Je suis pas fan des puzzles je te signal !

Il semblait énervé... C'est pas bon ça...

-Peut-être tous simplement que tu ne pensais pas un mot de tous ce que tu as écrit ! Au quel cas, je perd juste mon temps avec une hypocrite !

-C'est faux ! Je pensais tous ce que j'ai écris ! S'écria-elle d'un coup, vexée qu'il la crois capable de mentir.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné hier, quand tu es passée devant moi ?

Il l'avait vu alors ? Ses joues se rosirent légèrement.

-Je... J'avais... Peur...Que tu ne la lise pas... Ou que tu te moque de moi...

-Tu penses que je suis le genre de type qui se moquent de ce genre de lettre ? Si j'avais voulu me foutre de toi, j'aurais fait des photocopies de cette lettre et elles recouvreraient tous les murs du lycée à l'heure qu'il est !

Cette idée fit frisonner Violette. Avec un tel coup, elle aurait été bonne pour changer de lycée... Ou de ville même.

Castiel continua, toujours sur le même ton d'agacement

-Et si j'avais pas voulu la lire, ta lettre, crois-tu que je me serais amuser à tous recoller ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça a faire de mes soirées ? »

Un point pour lui! Effectivement, pourquoi s'embêter à faire ce travail de fourmi si ce n'est pour la lire ?

Le jeune homme soupira et s'installa sur le banc, juste à côté. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette et en sortit une. Violette n'aimait pas l'odeur de cigarette. C'était peut-être le seule chose qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui. Par habitude, elle grimaça légèrement, préparant son pauvre nez aux futures odeurs qui allait arriver jusqu'à lui. Castiel aperçu sa grimace et remit sa cigarette dans son paquet.

Il reprit alors, fixant un point invisible devant lui :

« Tu croyais aussi que son contenue n'allait pas m'intéresser, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore un point ! Il était vraiment fort ! Son silence suffit à Castiel.

-Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là en ce moment !

Nan, c'était bizarre ! Elle n'avait pas pu l'intéresser... Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui intéressait Castiel. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose...

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresserais ? Après tous, je ne suis qu'une fille invisible et...

-Ta lettre ma touché ! Intervint le jeune homme en lui coupant la parole.

-H...Hein ?

-J'aime pas les filles superficielles et imbus d'elle même. Les filles qui se la racontent, qui pensent que leur nombril est le centre du monde ! Ses filles qui veulent constamment être sous les feux des projecteurs... Je peux pas sentir ses nanas là ! Je préfère de loin le filles calme, discrète et naturelle. Des filles... Comme toi.

Il avait détourner son regard à la fin de sa phrase. Le pauvre cœur de Violette était sur le point de s'arrêter. C'était presque une déclaration ça non ? Ça y ressemble en tous cas !

Nan... Encore une fois, c'était trop bizarre ! Depuis quand les hommes disaient se genre de chose avec sincérité ? Castiel devait certainement se moquer d'elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ni réelle... Ce genre de chose ne lui arriverait pas de toute façon ! Évidemment qu'il n'était pas sérieux !

Violette sentit la colère monter !

-Tu devrais avoir honte de toi Castiel ! Jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens... Leurs faire croire n'importe quoi... C'est... C'est vraiment nul ! »

Déjà, elle sentait la montée des larmes. Elle se retourna pour lui faire dos. Elle songeait même à rentrer chez elle. Elle le savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à ce rendez-vous. Si elle avait su, elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir ce côté de lui. Elle préférait de loin la vision qu'elle avait de Castiel avant. Elle commença à avancer quand quelque chose lui attrapa le bras. C'était ferme mais sans aucune douleur. La pression la fit retourner sur elle même et une demi seconde plus tard, une paire de lèvres s'était posé avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient étrangement douces et chaudes. Cette fois-ci, son cœur s'était sûrement arrêter ! Inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son torse et elle sentit clairement les battements de son cœur. Le monde autour d'elle semblait avoir disparut. Seuls restait Castiel, elle et leurs lèvres posées l'une sur l'autre.

Puis le jeune homme mit fin à ce doux plaisir, plongeant son regard gris dans celui de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci était littéralement en mode pause, incapable de bouger un membre ou de prononcer un mot.

Il brisa alors le silence, lui parlant à présent d'une voix particulièrement douce :

« S'il y a bien un domaine où je déconne pas, c'est bien celui-là ! Si maintenant tu refuses toujours de me croire, je n'insisterais pas. À toi de voir Violette. Mais me crois-tu capable de mentir de cette façon ?

-Je...

Elle secoua la tête. Non, évidemment. Qui serait capable de mentir avec un baiser si tendre et doux ? Personne ! Sauf peut-être une personne sans cœur. Mais Castiel en avait un, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Castiel se redressa alors, un sourire au lèvres. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi ! Le soleil commence à se coucher et je veux pas que tu rentre seule la nuit ! »

Violette obéit sans discuter et se laissa guider par le jeune homme, sa petite main confortablement installé dans sa grande main chaude.

Bon finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, ce rendez-vous !

FIN

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Et voilà! Alors? Petite review? :-)

à très vite pour une prochaine fiction!

TiteOshun


End file.
